User blog:Xechoyne/Colorless Little Girl Respect Thread
''Introduction “The Colorless Little Girl Dedicated to a Single Goal (aie – a – oio – ei – ueo – ioa – e – uai – ee).” Sound Range : None. Cost 21. Classifications : Unexplored Also known as RQ Cat / Queen's Killer / Queen Executioner Colorless Little Girl is a Special Material that you need 4th Summoning Ceremony in order to summon her. Colorless Little Girl once a human, she was Kyousuke's little sister soul who has been killed by White Queen in the past. As you expected, Colorless Little Girl was made by Shiroyama Kyousuke in order to achieve a single goal, which as White Queen Killer. So, she could be defeated by another Unexplored, but for occasional reasons, she could slaps another Unexplored Nonetheless, She still Unexplored Class, so she cannot be defeated by Divine Class. Feats I'll divide her feats each volume Blood Sign Volume 7 'Colorless Little Girl is a nonexistent being was being embedded in the world.' “Ah.” That odd syllable escaped the shrine maiden White Queen. The Queen was also the strongest and unmatched when it came to brainpower and she possessed an all-knowing and all-powerful form, but not even she recognized the scene unfolding before her eyes. But that was only natural since a previously nonexistent being was being forcibly embedded in the world. She had a transparent body that seemed to reject an affiliation with any and all colors and light pulsated in the center of her chest. 'She held Books of Apocalypse Encylopedias that contained enough power to bring ruin to the world, including the Fictional ones' She was an incarnation of destruction with all forms of death – disaster, wild beasts, disease, execution, war, etc. – contained in the twelve giant books floating behind her like a halo. Those books were apocalypse encyclopedias. Each page contained enough power to bring ruin to the world, so the Little Girl could freely choose among and release any demise – yes, including purely fictional ones that the world had yet to experience. This was different again from the Wicked Green Women of the Unexplored-class Three. The Wicked Green Woman’s “children” would twist and rot the existing world through the eruption of new forms of malice, such as never-before-seen drugs or special scams, but each and every one of this small girl’s attacks could cleanly blow away the entire world. She could wipe clean the very world in which the Queen was strongest. 'She countered White Queen's weapons' The Little Girl, whose hair rose like cat ears on the back of her head, said nothing. The small girl moved her right hand while maintaining a position from which she could protect Kyousuke. Bookmarks as sharp as blades and as thin as bug wings spread out in her hand like a fan. Without even looking back, she tossed them like throwing knives. They flew accurately toward the twelve giant books floating behind her like a halo and the leather-bound books opened like great maws. They devoured the bookmarks. And something was expelled from between the thick pages as if the result of some kind of equivalent exchange. The Queen’s swords were melted with bubbling acid. The Queen’s spears were crushed between giant gears. The Queen’s axes were swarmed by flying insects. The Queen’s staffs were knocked down by aerial bombs. They all fit perfectly like plugs fitting into the corresponding sockets, so the White Queen’s violent rush of attacks was consumed and eliminated in midair. In that instant, the Queen understood. 'Could grow her weapons infinitely' A moment later, an even more brutal white light shot out from the Colorless Little Girl as if to return the favor. The cat-like hair on the back of her head shook and the girl had drawn a transparent sword from among the many weapons surrounding her hips like a long skirt. Even as she just barely dodged, she had intentionally exposed that blade to the Queen’s attack and stored up the great power like charging it with static electricity. Then the Colorless Little Girl added her own power on top of that, swung the infinitely-growing blade of light as if making a grand slam, and returned the even more brutal attack. The White Queen’s cheek tingled. 'Her guns rawpower are able to hurt the Queen and able to transform the bullets to other weapons' She had been placed on the chopping block where life and death were both options. “!?” And she did not have time to be surprised. With far too light a sound, a dark red hole opened in the White Queen’s palm. It was red. The twintail girl’s temple twitched eerily, but more due to the introduction of a color other than white than due to the pain. The gunshots were only heard after the fact. A few of the heavy firearms from the weapon skirt had pointed forward and produced a storm of blinding light and deafening noise. There was no mysticism or allure here. It was simply raw firepower. The violent act seemed to transform the very concept of disillusionment and disappointment and fire it as a weapon. Of course, they could not possibly be using mere hunks of lead. Each time one of them broke through the White Queen’s soft skin and entered her flesh, it would change its form and volume inside her to create giant swords, spears, axes, and staffs. 'She could extending time of Blood Sign from 10 minutes to infinitely' That snake-like infinity allowed her to continually shed her skin as if removing a veil. No matter how much her flesh was harmed, she could reveal the brand new skin below it. “Now, even if you analyze the string of letters and try to prevent me from constructing the circle, keep in mind that that is but one of my forms. Will the ten-minute Artificial Sacred Ground really be long enough to eliminate all 512 forms?” “Tch!!” The White Queen clicked her tongue, but not because the basic conditions had been so easily overturned before her eyes. The White Queen herself could extend time as easily as saying hi. Besides, extending the effective time would not change anything. The Queen simply had to use her power to slaughter this insolent challenger. 'White Queen's stats on 4th Summoning Ceremony' the_4th_Facts The “White” Queen who Wields the Sword of Unsullied Truth. Notation: iu – nu – fb – a – wuh – ei –kx – eu – pl – vjz. Unexplored-class. Sound Range: None. Cost: 21. Identical to the Black Maw. Method of Killing: None. (Estimated to be a serious error in the Unexplored-class which are the rules of the 3rd.) Securing center point of all phenomena due to the spiritual Big Bang of the 3rd’s establishment. Negating interference due to time reversal and causal change. Fully erasing frozen standby time after executing each command. Rare☆ x1056 (Rank: Only Rare). HP: 2,690,227,504. MANA: 3,199,078,539. STR: 891,103,755. VIT: 709,925,590. INT: 90,386,619. MIN: 728,014,029. AGI: 998,799,899. LUK: 877,759,011. Best Range: Long, Mid, Short, Throw, Counter. Worst Range: None. Full resistance to: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Light, Dark, and Physical. Resistance to all 48 status effects, including instant death. All attacks can target every enemy at once (with a range upgrade of up to 128 times) and become any element (including non-elemental). Warning: But all of this is calculated using her normal form. It is estimated that later form transformations will greatly change these base values using an adjustment (scale factor). She can freely transform between 512 different forms. In her resting form, HP, MANA, and status effects automatically recover with the passage of time. (Recovery priority order is: status effects instant death, HP, MANA.) List of self-support command skills which do not consume MANA: Ignore Target Defense, Perfect Homing, Absolute Status Effect Application, Absolute Attack Evasion, Adaption to All Environments and Weather Conditions, Right to Command the Sword of Truth (normally in equipped mode), Search for Shiroyama Kyousuke, Wide Range Enemy Search, Inspiration Power Up, Negate Attack, Scale Up Own Parameters (up to 256 times), Obstruct Malicious Observation, Inviolability Power Up, Break Parameter Growth Cap, Perfect Stability Control of Self-Produced Power, Prevent Self-Destruction from Attack Recoil,… (Read More) Note: Her charisma is estimated to purely come from her power and beauty, not from her skills. Special Condition: She will unconditionally lose her cool when Shiroyama Kyousuke is mentioned. This cannot be mitigated or negated using resistances, defenses, or skills. ??? (39 unanalyzed black boxes confirmed. Rerun task?) Illegal program detected. Use of a malicious plugin confirmed… (Read More) Conclusion: A collection of worthless trash. Defeat possible. 'Killed Quasi-Immortality, could avoid direct combat, putting Queen's to sleep and so on' …At one point, an immortal Queen rejected all harm as alluring butterfly wings grew from her back and her arms became mantis-like. …At one point, a clockwork Queen was adorned with giant gears and countless artillery weapons. …At one point, the Queen gained gills by her ears, flippers between her fingers and toes, and tail fins from her ankles as she crushed everything with a body far larger than the king of marine creatures. …At one point, a gorgeous Queen extended roots from her feet in every direction, grew giant flowers from all across her body, and burned them like torches. But you must not forget. If she was changing from form to form, that meant each form was being destroyed in turn. 'Erase the colors to weakened Queen' The Colorless Little Girl’s hair rose up like cat ears in the back and she launched a fierce attack much like a Gatling gun. She went beyond a mere Swiss army knife. Under the guidance of Shiroyama Kyousuke’s Blood-Sign, she accurately countered each of the threats. But the White Queen noticed a certain frightening phenomenon more than she did the simple firepower. “It’s categorized…? You’ve taken my white light, used a prism to split it into tens of thousands of colors, and tagged each and every form of fear I bring? And now you are passing that light through colored cellophane to erase that color!?” “People could only ever look up at that mystical light.” 'Transform her cloth to countless weapons and produce various form of demise to affect the entire army of Queen' A kitchen knife and frying pan had appeared in her hands at some point and they produced a storm of flashing light as they instantly transformed the threat into colorful food. The Colorless Little Girl bit off piece after piece and swallowed them like some kind of joke, but the effects were instantaneous. “Okay, infected Queens, all of you attack her at once!!” Identical White Queens rushed in from all directions. They had a different origin, but their specs were no different. And Shiroyama Kyousuke had forbidden himself from killing. He could not erase the infected Queens from both worlds because that would mean killing the vessels along with them. However… A giant explosion seemed to erupt outwards from the Colorless Little Girl in the center. In actuality, the countless weapons forming her skirt had all fired, the twelve giant books behind her had produced various forms of demise, and the Colorless Little Girl herself had used her small hands to grab them, tear them apart, and throw them. Altogether, a storm swept out horizontally, tore the flesh and blood of the infected Queens to pieces, and accurately reduced them to only the Silhouette that contained the vessel’s mind. Those hunks of flesh had lost the majesty of the Queen and they simply pulsated on the ground before reverting to their original human forms. And yet all of the infected Queens were supposed to have specs identical to the main Queen. 'Not only affected the Queen, but also all of the influence Queen had on the world' It was a more fundamental matter. (Is she entirely blocking off the power of my invisible role as it leaves me through invisible wires?) This was truly the Queen’s twilight. This absolute blade of rejection not only affected the White Queen herself but all of the influence she had on the world. “Don’t use such boring words to describe me!!” It must have been acting on its own now because one of the broken swords caught the reflected heat of the flames and stabbed down into the White Queen’s shadow that stretched across the ground. 'Destroyed Queens power, and it cannot be recovered' After the Colorless Little Girl grabbed it once more and pulled it out with a sticky sound, it had grown a blade by absorbing the very color of the shadow. That too was a portion of the Queen’s power. Once she realized that, the Colorless Little Girl used her small hand to casually grab, crush, and toss aside the mysterious blade portion. Weapon destruction. After robbing the White Queen of her many mysterious powers, she would destroy it so it could not be recovered. The Queen lost her other forms. 'Stopped Queen attack that could overwritten fate of the world and the world itself' “Then!!!!!!” The Queen spread the fingers of her right hand and directly struck space itself. It did not matter that she was out of range. The Queen’s attack contained the power to destroy, crush, and overwrite both worlds with nothing but white. (All I have to do is smash this coordinate of this fragile world!!) As cracks of light spread through space itself, the White Queen brought her hands together in front of her chest. Immediately, the entire scene was smashed inward and a great mass of pure white pressed in toward Shiroyama Kyousuke and the Colorless Little Girl. Those massive claw marks were like two giant walls. And they showed no concern for the fate of all that lay between them. That strongest compression dyed everything in its own colors, destroyed it, and brought absolute white to the world. But. (?) The Queen found she could not bring her hands all the way together. A strange repulsion pushed back like there was a clump of invisible rubber between them. And the Colorless Little Girl had her arms spread horizontally to stop the white compression. Nothing on the ground beyond that point was crushed. An incomprehensible barrier much like the protective circle had saved them. There was no point in asking where it had come from. The only person not protected here was the White Queen. So she could predict what the hunter would do next. 'Absorbing and eliminated all of the influence Queen have caused' She heard it via bone conduction, so it had not come through her ears. The Colorless Little Girl’s soft index finger had gently pressed against the center of the White Queen’s forehead. When had she done this? And how? The Queen had no time to wonder that. The “change” had already begun. “It…can’t be… Brother, is this…?” “Yes. From the outset, the Colorless Little Girl was created for a single purpose. So all her other functions are superfluous. They were only meant to pave the way for her to directly touch you.” “Spiritual gravitational collapse… My appearance caused a spiritual Big Bang, so you prepared this ridiculous method just to gather that infinitely-expanding influence back into a single point!?” “Killing you in this universe is impossible. So first, I have to absorb and eliminate all of the influence you have caused. All of the abnormalities you have spread around must be regathered in you, the center point. And once we are back in a proper and unchanged world, you can be eliminated with a normal sword strike.” This was a lot like creating a super-massive black hole that would swallow up the entire infinitely-expanding universe and gather every last particle in a single place. But that was how far you had to go if you were to defeat the White Queen. He would create the Fourth Age. And that meant rejecting everything of the Third Age. (I see…) After being cornered to this extent, the final expression on the silver twintail girl’s face was, unsurprisingly, a faint smile. “Yes, yes. If you were able to corner me so accurately and if you were able to seal off and strike down every last one of my cards without missing a single one…” “…It just shows how deeply you understand me. Right, brother?” “…” “You don’t need to say anything at this point. If that is what this means, then I suppose it’s not that ba-…” Blood Sign Volume 8 ''' '' ''Created miniature Black hole just by clenching her fist'' With the sound of a violent electric spark, the Colorless Little Girl’s small head swung to the side like she had been sniped in the side of the head. Kyousuke immediately pulled his hand back. Just by clenching her small fist, it looked like she had compressed space, bent light, and stretched out the scenery like melted cheese as it was instantaneously gathered into her fist. (Is that like a miniature black hole!?) His nervous sweat formed beads that floated through the empty air. If he had been a moment slower, his body would have been utterly destroyed. '' A Solid hit could one-shot any materials'' Her child eyes moved…no, were guided. It was like a cat reacting to a toy. Her slender hand reached out into the empty air to grab at something. And… “Ha ha! That’s a dirty trick for a first move!!” Space itself split apart. Whether it was a Regulation-class or an Unexplored-class, a solid hit from the Colorless Little Girl would one-shot any Material. The fallen angel girl had transformed into a red slime Material, but she escaped the ultimate joker’s small hand by jumping backwards…or rather, by directing the Material’s aim towards an unrelated oxygen tank behind her. Toy Dream OP-01’s straight corridor…no, the supporting pillar itself broke down the middle. Kyousuke and Olivia were safe thanks to the protective circle and green slime respectively, but they would have been thrown out into the certain doom of space otherwise. Yes, they really had been dumped into the vacuum of space this time. ''Destroyed Artificial Sacred Ground which contains divine protection'' Kyousuke only had to focus on the position of the Petals and Spots for now. War Criminal had to remain inside the broken tunnel of a corridor inside Toy Dream OP-01, so Kyousuke had the wider field of vision and could aim for more Petals. There was one problem. (The Colorless Little Girl shattered the Artificial Sacred Ground with her first attack on the sub. She can do that at any time. If we lose that divine protection in the vacuum of space, there’s nothing we can do!) ''One of her pages of books power'' One of the 12 books floating behind that juvenile Unexplored-class devoured the bookmark like a carnivorous beast. As if following the law of equivalent exchange, something shot out from the gaps between the pages. It was the end of the world. A swarm of black, glistening cockroaches with a hopelessly powerful resistance were released as a single mass like floodwaters. That ultimate pest consumed all, infected all with disease, and left all living things with nowhere to live. They rushed toward the Lady of Purple Lightning. Once inundated by them, the wild dance of small mandibles would work at your entire body like a thick file and tear away every last strip of flesh. ''Her Curse manipulation was so powerful to the point The Red Lady did not feel the pain and Red Lady cannot fought her alone'' As the insects approached like a black flood, the Red Lady merely swung her large sleeve out like she was dancing. That was enough for the roach swarm’s perfect angle to shift. It was like redirecting a tank shell with angled armor. And she did not stop there. At some point, she had opened the eyelids that functioned as a seal. That was a sinister ill omen. The Red Lady accurately viewed something and thrust her hand out toward the roach swarm once more. With a wet popping sound, a portion of that world destruction was annihilated. Countless wings, legs, and bodily fluids thick with glittering exoskeletons scattered everywhere. Of course, the Red Lady was not unscathed herself. After touching that ultimate source of infection, her kimono sleeve melted away and her fingertips grew purple and dissolved until the white bone was visible. The fact that she could not feel the pain was proof of how powerful the infection was. “I’m aware…of that!!” ''Spatial Distortion and God Hazard One is one of her tehnique '' Short wavy hair glittered like an emerald. She had the upper body of a young girl and the lower body of a great sinister serpent. Rusted swords and scepters that symbolized the patriarchy formed a giant who was down on all fours. A different peak sat atop that giant. That disrespectful mouth came to a stop. Two ends of the world arrived at once. Two of the books behind the Colorless Little Girl devoured the bookmarks and released brightly-colored torrents on either side of her. One was a spatial distortion cannon created by giving directionality to an artificial black hole and firing it in a straight line. The other was God Hazard One, in which the entrails of slaughtered gods lost sight of their original purpose and attacked humanity. ''Deflecting The Wicked Green attack which contained concept of ruin and immorality'' But after a series of dull sounds, the Wicked Green Woman pierced her own snake body with several swords and scepters. The wounds bubbled up and then giant soap bubbles separated off from them. They were like snowdomes with immoral scenes contained inside. When they contacted the approaching disasters like balloon bombs, they burst and scattered “never-before-seen forms of immorality”. It could be a strange bomb, a sweet chemical formula, or a gang that no one could capture. When the concepts of ruin and immorality collided, the deadly trajectories were slightly diverted and the end of the world swept past above Kyousuke and the others’ heads. ''Destroyed Mental World of Yellow Gills by using physical destruction'' Each of the projectiles fired from the many weapons that composed the Colorless Little Girl’s long skirt bent away at impossible angles. Or was it the people watching it who failed to perceive it properly? She was a psychological warfare specialist who fought by dragging her opponent into a dream. Something grew from the normal ground. It was the Colorless Little Girl herself. But not just one of her. There were two, five, ten…no, even more. The Yellow Gills gave herself more pawns as carelessly as weeds that grew up on their own. <…> The White Queen’s killer was surrounded by her own face. But she did not let it bother her. Her entire long skirt spread out like an umbrella and the weapons began firing in all directions. With deafening noises and blinding flashes, giant holes blossomed in the scenery that was modeled after reality. And with no concern for the many Colorless Little Girls between her and the border of the world. Once that holey world reached its limit, it shattered like glass. The Yellow Gills looked annoyed that her opponent had used physical destruction in a mental world. ''Not even Yellow Gills could avoid Colorless Little Girl attack even in her own Mental World'' The Yellow Gills smiled thinly, but a dark-red and sticky liquid flowed from the corner of her mouth. Without creating confusion in that mental world, she could not dodge the Colorless Little Girl’s attacks. <…Cough. She has the strength to do this even with the Sound Range working against her. And unlike those weapons, she herself doesn’t belong to a Sound Range. This Unexplored-class you made is pretty good.> “Sorry.” ''Dry Grass who's specialized in counterattacks could not counterattack Colorless Little Girl'' Unexplored-class. Cost: 18. Sound Range: Middle. The Dry-Grass-Colored Dancer who Returns Twice the Roaring Flames (zb – ei – sd – wp – e – be – xu – a – kk – pl). At the moment, Olivia resided within a girl who had a slender silhouette and latte-colored hair. The only things she wore were a makeshift skirt and chest covering made of dry grass and a dry flower necklace that decorated her chest. The dry grass scattered around her as she danced, but it was all fuel to be ignited. She never released any fire of her own. Her alluring dance drew her opponent’s attack, she just barely danced out of the way, and the fire user was hit with a thorough counterattack. However… “Olivia!!” Even Kyousuke cried out without thinking when he saw a short spear pierce her near the heart where the Silhouette was. This Unexplored-class specialized in counterattacks and he had hoped that would buy some time, but it had not worked at all. The dry flower necklace decorating the Dry-Grass-Colored Dancer’s flat chest was shredded and scattered by the sharp blade. Kyousuke immediately began collecting more red Petals to summon another Material, but then he clicked his tongue. He had been gathering the Petals in such an unbalanced way that he was running somewhat short. He needed a full set of vowels to spell an Unexplored-class’s name, so he would have to resupply with a new Rose. That meant a time loss of a few seconds. But the Dry-Grass-Colored Dancer could not move and the Colorless Little Girl pressed her slender hand against her. An eerie light slowly flashed within that hand like a clione. With a straining sound, that light twisted around and transformed into a strange arrowhead. Blood Sign Volume 9 '' '' ''Colorless Little Girl get more stronger if White Queen itself got stronger'' “The Colorless Little Girl Dedicated to a Single Goal (aie – a – oio – ei – ueo – ioa – e – uai – ee).” The White Queen spoke that name with emphasis on each individual word. The Queen did. “If she is still functioning as a tool to kill me, then she will try to destroy all of me, including that cocoon. So the larger the cocoon grows, the more power the Colorless Little Girl will store up. I am more worried about that than the cocoon rupturing. If the cocoon and the Colorless Little Girl clash head on after growing to the limit, all life will be enveloped by endless flames and destroyed.” “Yes.” The cocoon currently has a diameter of 5km. If it grows to 10km, it might produce a supernova-level explosion. But the bigger threat is the Colorless Little Girl who is storing up power to match the cocoon. ''You need to defeat White Queen to stop Colorless Little Girl'' “Down with the Queen, hm?” said Aoi. “It’s the same no matter where we go. What a waste of a summer break.” “Train stations are always crowded.” Kyousuke did not seem interested in that. “Stopping the Colorless Little Girl requires stopping the cocoon’s expansion and that requires defeating the White Queen. So it’s simple. We just have to return to the starting point.” Those people were being manipulated by the words, but they made no sign of approaching the meaning behind those words. Meinokawa Aoi looked just like the White Queen, but no rioters rushed at her while she ate her bento by the window. They talked about the Queen, but they had no idea who the Queen was. ''Colorless Little Girl power risk both worlds'' Shigara Masami’s personality prevented her from getting hung up on some unexpected turn of events. She was Freedom Award 3000. She had gained that title as a result of seeking freedom at every turn, so she was not fixated on the pre-established harmony. If you did not celebrate the unexpected as a part of freedom, you could not reach her level. “What we must do remains the same,” whispered the White Queen in the two women’s arms. “Either way, if I do not accept your presence and words, the cocoon will continue to grow until it reaches the 10km point and triggers a supernova-level explosion. And if the Colorless Little Girl releases her power to combat that, this planet and both worlds will be at risk. If I am to conclude that your interference was best for my and my brother’s future, I must first see where he came from. That has not changed.” “Yes, of course.” Even at times like this, she was still the White Queen. She accepted the risks in a different way than Freedom. “Let us continue this journey while staying just out of sight. If we do run across each other, I expect it will all fall apart, control of the cocoon will be entirely lost, and the Colorless Little Girl will break down, sending the world straight to its doom.” <…> “In the end.” She slowly let out a breath and sank down into her seat. She sadly rubbed her thighs together while whispering her thoughts. “No matter what I do, I may be nothing but a threat to my brother. Even if I simply exist nearby.” Blood Sign Volume 10 '' '' ''Distorting the World Coordinate so her summoner could summon her without much trouble'' “Elvast Toydream. Have you reached the level of Government Award 1000?” No. That monstrous summoner had always summoned the White Queen with his first move thanks to his spatial awareness skills. He used a unique sense to instantly scan the terrain and walls of the Artificial Sacred Ground to subconsciously calculate out what hit on the Rose would give him what he wanted. But Kyousuke was different. He really had simply hit the White Thorn with his Blood-Sign. He had simply sent the Petals scattering every which way to signal the start of the battle. And yet he had arrived at this result. Specifically, the terrain, the Artificial Sacred Ground, the arrangement of the Spots, and even the flow of the White Thorns and Petals had been forcibly altered as if sucked in by a magnet. All so that the Colorless Little Girl would be summoned no matter what Shiroyama Kyousuke did. In other words… “…!? This was not brother’s doing. Did you distort the coordinates yourself, Colorless Little Girl!?” This was cheating of the highest order. Once her reaction began, her energy grew so rapidly there was no controlling it. Meanwhile. The Unexplored-class that contained a dead girl’s soul softly placed her arms around Kyousuke’s hips. The summoner was guarded by the protective circle that kept out all causes of death, but even that fundamental fact was fooled by the strange form of cheating going on here. The Colorless Little Girl can distort the world’s coordinates to set things up so she will be summoned by any shot made by the summoner. That essentially breaks the Blood-Sign rules and the connection between summoner and Material. So instead of the summoner summoning the Material and using them to fight, the Material has the summoner summon them and drags the summoner to almost certain death ''Her books'' She threw a small bookmark behind her to be devoured by one of the giant books spread out like angel wings. And that volume widened its maw to spew forth one possible end of the world. An army of autonomous weapons had worked to annihilate their creators after being infected by viruses created for highly unnecessary reasons like making them sentient and telling them to optimize the use of the planet’s resources. That army attacked the White Queen like a flashflood of gray. The White Queen wailed as she held them back with her hands with her feet sliding back on the tiled ground. ''Their clash caused laws of space-time to break down'' In truth, the 10-minute time limit did not function as a real limit. The White Queen and the Colorless Little Girl. The world had not been designed for a situation as extreme as a direct confrontation between those two great beings, so it was hardly surprising when their clash caused the theory of relativity to fail and the laws of time and space to break down. Everything was warped. It happened when the Colorless Little Girl’s palm touched the very edge of the domed explosion born of the White Queen’s wrath. That attack was sent equally in every direction, so it should have been unavoidable, yet it was twisted like a vortex and it was diverted as if being swept up into the blue sky overhead. In the end, there were no fatalities. ''Jumped in another places as she wished'' The Queen of all people stared in confusion with her sword still in its follow-through position. The wall of sand covered her vision like a sandstorm and nearly blotted out the moon in the night sky, so she clicked her tongue and sliced through it all with a second sword strike. And what did she see then? The moonlight shined on a frigid desert where countless stone blocks had been stacked to form square pyramids and giant monuments stood to praise ancient rulers. “E…gypt?” It was hard to believe, but what else could she call it? She was the White Queen and she was not known as the strongest for her physical strength alone. She had senses beyond those of humans and those senses told her the truth. She did not know how it had happened, but her coordinates had unexpectedly jumped. That had prevented any of the panicked civilians in the Multiple shopping center from being cut down and she had only sliced through the empty sand. But. But how had that salvation come about!? “Ignore it. It’s best if she’s confused.” ''True form of Colorless Little Girl power'' “So this is how it worked.” The White Queen gnashed her teeth. But not because she had figured out her enemy’s tactics. Because it had taken her this long to figure it out. Because she was supposed to have a perfect grasp of both this world and the other. “This is the true form of your power! I didn’t notice it at the shopping center, but you moved us some small amount. I thought it was strange that you managed to summon the Colorless Little Girl on the first move, but it was so simple. You just had to make a random shot and, if that shot wasn’t quite right, she simply shifted the entire table for you. Like she was tugging on the tablecloth!! If you can cheat like this, there are no more restrictions in the Blood-Sign system. This goes beyond auto-aim. With this, you can move the fat turkey in front of your gun so you only have to pull the trigger. You’ve created a shooting game on the most hand-holding of all easy modes!!” And. ''Her Books (2)'' As soon as Kyousuke’s words replayed in the White Queen’s mind, the Colorless Little Girl had the giant books behind her devour two bookmarks she held. The two attacks intersected. One was an intense acid rain that dissolved the entire world after the planet was covered by the black clouds of pollution. The other was an extraterrestrial threat that started as a single small egg attached to a giant meteor and overran everything with its unstoppable reproductive power. The two possible ends of the world erupted from the old tomes and attempted to slice through the White Queen’s torso like a giant pair of scissors. “Like that would work!!” ''Being a Queen Killer, so she cant deflect any attack of any type'' No weapon could reach her. Her greatest weapon was her own slender arms. She grabbed the large pair of scissors coming for her hips, forcibly bent them even as her gloves decomposed, and sent them back toward the Colorless Little Girl. The Little Girl was indeed a Queen killer, but Kyousuke was managing her power. She had only managed to execute the Queen by switching between attacks as the situation demanded, so her soft skin could not deflect any attack of any type. Meaning… “Ghghhh!! Your own attacks might just be able to harm you!!” ''Bending White Queen curse by jumping from sun onto other planets'' “I see.” There was an odd sound like a saw blade bending. The White Queen did not even rely on a protective circle as she moved her slender legs to directly set foot on the sun’s surface and observed her surroundings curiously. “During a less-developed era of human civilization, before they knew the difference between stars, planets, and moons, they believed all light from the heavens was influenced by the seven worlds surrounding the earth. Did you interfere with my non-physical curse by approaching one of the seven planets that laid the foundation of astrology? Much like approaching a transformer substation, broadcast tower, or other powerful EM source to escape a GPS-guided bomb meant to fall on your head.” ''Jumping to another constellations (Aries, Cancer, Leo, and Virgo)'' “What good is that now?” The girl frowned in confusion while something other than earth’s gravity caused her silver twintails to trail behind her. However… “Wait, you can’t mean…” “Don’t you think the twelve ecliptic constellations will have a similar jamming effect to the seven planets?” He made it sound so simple, yet he was referring to a journey of literally astronomical distances that would take decades even at the speed of light. “So let’s do this in order. First up is Aries of April births. The corresponding constellation includes a giant star of spectral-class K2 that’s only 65 light years away.” And. The low buzz sounded once more. But what if the length of a meter extended to the end of the universe or the length of a minute continued to the fall of civilization? The rules described using earth’s metric system would no longer apply. It would be as crazy as stubbornly insisting on the geocentric model, where the rest of the universe revolved around the earth, because it was “tradition”. There was no restraining it. The Blood-Sign system could no longer restrict Shiroyama Kyousuke and the Colorless Little Girl’s freedom!! They moved from Cancer to Leo and Leo to Virgo. Kyousuke and the White Queen hopped from point to point, but they were now standing on a star so massive the sun was no comparison. It looked like it was a small push away from transforming into a blackhole. Even when stars appeared to be grouped together when viewed from earth, it was not uncommon for there to be mind-boggling distances between them. ''Damaged the soul'' As a result, one of the White Queen’s arms and the pure white clothing covering it was twisted and colored a bluish-purple and the Colorless Little Girl seemed to expressionlessly puff out her cheeks before coughing up an unbelievable amount of dark red blood. Of course, the visual damage was not necessarily directly linked to the actual limits of their lives. The surface-level injuries would quickly heal. But the two of them were undoubtedly wearing each other down. And damage to the soul was an irreparable thing. This went beyond frightening destructive power. Even when hit by an attack that would likely destroy the entire civilization on the surface of a planet, neither girl let out any kind of cry. ''Not even Yellow Gills are sure if she can brought Colorless and White Queen into her Sleep world'' The two Unexplored-classes exchanged another glance. Whatever their relationship in the other world was, they were supposed to be ruled by fighting instincts and try to kill each other once they were summoned here, but the Wicked Green Woman and the Yellow Gills remained very well behaved. Was that due to the extreme singularity of the White Queen, or was it a result of Shiroyama Kyousuke and the Colorless Little Girl hacking the rules of the Summoning Ceremony? However. Those two of the glorious Three were not hopeful. ''A Gust of wind from Colorless and White Queen was the very source from other world to distort this one'' “RQ Cat. Standby!” “Get ready, Sword of Truth. Obey my command (jh – a – ra – ou – v)!!” A gust of wind unrelated to the atmospheric pressure blew out in all directions from the Colorless Little Girl and the White Queen. It must have been a strange wind for a mere human like Biondetta. But the Unexplored-classes like the Wicked Green Woman and the Yellow Gills actually tried to flee behind the humans’ protective circles. That wind was power. It was the very source of what flowed from the other world to distort this one. Just like formless electricity could damage the signal carried by a precise circuit, this chaotically scattered power could damage the orderly Materials. ''Slammed Queen head'' “RQ Cat. Low #44 (b – fh – fh), standby!!” Yes, it was all for this. But the most badly injured one here was not the Little Girl or the Queen; it was Shiroyama Kyousuke. Regardless, the Colorless Little Girl’s attributes were greatly changed. Several cloths flew in from every which way like white wings, but it was no use. The Colorless Little Girl’s path through the air unnaturally bent, her fist glowed red, and then a fearsome blow tore through all of those defenses and slammed mercilessly into the Queen’s head. “Kah…!?” Even her shout was delayed. The White Queen crashed down to the lower bridge like a meteor. ''One of his book create a sun and roasted earth habitable zones'' But when the Colorless Little Girl kicked off the ground shortly thereafter, she placed her feet on the boy’s back and did not hesitate to kick off of him to take a position above the White Queen. With the sun to her back, the 12 ancient tomes arranged behind her like a clockface all opened at once. This was the story of a mind-numbing amount of time into the future. After the sun expanded too far, it roasted all of earth’s habitable zones in an inescapable scorching apocalypse. That was the identity of what rushed at the White Queen like a flood. “Curse you (ru)!!” She gave a shout. An invisible shockwave became a solid wall that erased the entire storm of heat and light. ''Withstand her own shotgun'' Just as the loud boom sounded, the White Queen’s battle costume fluttered around her while she kicked the gun barrel to the side. While the shot scattered in the wrong direction, she tried grabbing the gun with her white-gloved hand. The Colorless Little Girl pulled the gun back to get it within the protective circle and thus out of the White Queen’s reach, but it was too late. (Brother’s protective circle might deflect my hand…) She grabbed it, stole it, and aimed it back at her opponent. She spun the shotgun around, held it between her head and shoulder, and gave a roar. “But what happens when it’s your power!?” The explosive noise and shock of the gunshot passed through the Queen’s body. The translucent form was blown away. The undeveloped curves of her chest were blasted apart and the clione-like pulsating light was exposed. (Not quite enough.) The Little Girl’s face was not twisted in pain or fear. Although it may have been useless expecting a ghost to respond like the living. ''Her spear tear the both worlds'' In fact, the true despair began here. After all, Kyousuke had slit his throat in the protective circle and had his side pierced by the spear meant for the White Queen. Yes, that spear had not vanished even after the Colorless Little Girl herself had. It was still there. Pinning the White Queen in place must have been her top priority to the very end, so she had left behind some kind of clever trick. In other words… (This is not the spear itself. Just like with my attacks, did she tear into the space of both worlds and thoroughly coat the surface of the spear with the wreckage!?) It was similar to adding gold leaf to a blade. Even if the blade within disappeared, the gold leaf on the outside would remain. And the “wound” left by that spatial rift was far stronger than any heavy metal or composite armor. ''Pierced Lady Purple as soon as she appears'' “Come forth, member of the Unexplored-class – Lady of ‘Purple Lightning’ that Separates Good from Evil (iu – ao – eu – ei – kub – miq – a – ci – pl).” A light sound followed. A sickly woman with only some purple cloth to cover her nudity was seated in a rickety old wheelchair. The sound came from the center of her chest. She had been pierced through by a dart casually tossed by the Colorless Little Girl. She really was the Queen killer. Shiroyama Kyousuke had overcome countless difficulties to create this bizarre Unexplored-class from the ground up. “Too weak.” His mother’s words rang cold while she stood upside-down on the underside of the waterslide like a bat. From the tip of the needle to the fletching, that dull-colored weapon was made from a heavy metal even denser than tungsten steel. The Lady of Purple Lightning specialized in long-distance beam attacks, so this attack challenged her in her own field. It was like an armor-piercing round from a tank’s gun. Even the smallest hole would have been fatal, but the dark red damage spread as if the wound was peeling back. The Unexplored-classes were all shaped much like human girls and their Silhouette weak point tended to be located in their heart. ''Deflecting herself by using her book from getting slapped by Queen and crushed Gray Mollusk'' With a click of her tongue, some of the White Queen’s clothing was blasted backwards like she was brushing the powder snow off the fur covering her shoulders. She had gathered the impact there and had the clothing destroy itself in her place. Her soft skin was exposed to the air, but she did not seem to care about how much she had left in stock. Also. The White Queen’s slender arms were a far greater trump card than any other weapon. “Die…already!!” Her right hand flew toward her rude opponent as a slap. The rumbling attack did not slice whitely through space itself or gather the air around her, so it was meant to stun rather than kill. Whether it hit or was blocked, its point was to hold her opponent in place for a moment. She could deal with them as she pleased afterwards. However. The Colorless Little Girl let one of her giant tomes devour the bookmark she held. The end of the world that burst out of the book consumed the stunning wind. And that attack was not aimed directly at the White Queen. It was a surprise feint, like a soccer player looking the other way before making a pass. It instead crushed the Gray Mollusk who contained Kuina. The attack was green, pink, black, and orange. It was a torrent of killer mold that had gained the ultimate resistance after exposure to so many pesticides. ''Colorless one-shotted Rainbow Colors'' “Sorry about this!! You’re up next, Isabelle!! Get ready!!” Unexplored-class. Cost: 17. Sound Range: High. The Liquefying Predator who Covers All With “Rainbow Colors” (hb – e – wuz – vc – a – weq – ei – lvz). A dull but loud thud followed. She was a liquid woman who glowed like a rainbow. From head to toe, she was actually a special digestive fluid. But before Isabelle could launch her first attack, the Colorless Little Girl’s attack pierced the center of her chest. And it seriously was done with a giant drill. ''Her Trident carry even more destructive power than Poseidon would suggest.'' She spoke with a woman’s voice much too low to come from such a small girl. Yes. After a deep bursting sound, the speargun the Little Girl held pierced the White Queen’s chest. It was a clean hit. That muddy torrent had acted as a curtain and the relief of getting a hit in had created a psychological opening. The speargun was one of the many weapons surrounding her like a dress skirt. There were many types of spearguns, but this one was a rifle-style weapon made by taking a rubber band gun made with chopsticks, remaking it with a lightweight aluminum frame, and increasing the size and destructive power. But since this was one of the Colorless Little Girl’s weapons, it had to be more than just that. The trident it fired had to carry even more destructive power than that symbol of Poseidon would suggest. And unlike the ordinary Unexplored-classes that Kyousuke could switch between endlessly, there was just one of the White Queen. Since her strength never changed, she was always the strongest, but there were no surprises there either. Also, the Colorless Little Girl was a Queen killer. She might have some trouble with the other Unexplored-classes, but she could kill the White Queen instantly. ''Astral Projection'' “Iai, any readings?” “Yes, Nii-sama. Three primary ones. '''Othinus and the Aoandon from the Divine-class and the Lady of Purple Lightning from the Unexplored-class. And one unidentified one.” The small girl’s body became translucent at times like this. Her soul had been resurrected as a human, which had removed the sister’s soul from the Colorless Little Girl, but the empty shell that had left behind had been preserved. So by transferring her soul in a process similar to astral projection, she could swap from being a human to being the Queen killer at any time. They had reconciled with the twintailed girl dressed in a white battle costume, but her power remained. Category:Blog posts Category:Light novel Category:The Unexplored Blood Sign